


Deducciones

by Aeeet



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: John es muy buen médico, John is a Very Good Doctor, M/M, Sherlock Is A Bit Not Good, Sherlock tiene sentimientos, but no really, pero no, prejohnlock, también puede leerse como "sólo amigos"
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-29
Updated: 2016-07-29
Packaged: 2018-07-27 14:34:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7622389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aeeet/pseuds/Aeeet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Y sí, Sherlock Holmes el 90% del tiempo es un capullo integral. Y parte del 10% restante también. Pero es el mejor amigo de John, y hay momentos donde a John no le cabe la menor duda de por qué."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Deducciones

**Author's Note:**

> No sé de dónde ha salido esta idea, pero me he visto obligada a escribirla. Espero que les guste. :)

-Compra amoniaco. SH.  
-Vete a la mierda, Sherlock.

Son las 11 de la noche y a John se le acaba de morir otro paciente. Poco más que un adolescente. Leucemia.

Mandar a la mierda a Sherlock por sms resulta tan inútil como relajante en este contexto. No va a devolver a la vida a Joey, pero hacer caso a las locuras de su compañero de piso tampoco. Y John hoy no está para experimentos.

Sin embargo dos horas más tarde, cuando empieza a subir los 17 escalones del 221B no puede evitar sentirse como una mierda. Sherlock no tiene la culpa de la proliferación descontrolada de linfocitos de un niño de 20 años. Abre la puerta y no puede evitar un suspiro, sospechando que al otro lado le esperará un Sherlock que sabrá hasta la hora de la muerte de Joey simplemente mirando el número de botones que John tiene abrochados.

-Buenas noches-dice preparándose para la batalla.  
-Buenas noches John. He pedido Angelo's.  
-Él no sirve a domicilio.  
-A nosotros sí-dice Sherlock sonriendo.

La mesa está puesta y no hay vísceras. Tampoco están esas velas ridículas que Angelo siempre trata de encender, lo que sí hay sobre la mesa es un centro floral con una etiqueta "Para el Dr. Watson, con todo el agradecimiento del mundo. Amanda".

John no tiene hambre y mirar esas flores le provoca un peso en el estómago que no sabe como va afrontar. Amanda está viva hoy porque John se dio cuenta de que el médico anterior que la atendió ignoró su alergia grave a los Betalactámicos. Amanda está viva gracias a John. 

Justo va a decirle a Sherlock que hoy no cena cuando se da cuenta de que este tiene una botella en la mano.  
-Uno de los mejores vinos españoles, John. Francamente no sé a qué estamos esperando para abrirla. Siéntate.  
-Fue...  
-Un regalo de un paciente, lo sé. Sabes que odio repetirme, John... siéntate.  
John solo piensa en que el vino se lo regaló el padre de Matthew Thompson, que a sus 17 años tuvo que pasar por dos hospitales sin que nadie le diagnosticara la apendicitis que tenía. Hasta que John lo hizo, consiguiendo que lo operaran antes de que se complicara del todo.  
Finalmente se sienta, porque no sabe que más hacer. Al lado de su plato, hay un pequeño recordatorio de un bautizo, regalo de una paciente embarazada a la que diagnosticó rápidamente lo que le permitió tener un bebé sano.  


-Hoy tengo mucha hambre, John-dice Sherlock sirviéndole una cantidad mínima de comida y haciendo que a John le den ganas de sonreír. La cantidad que Sherlock le ha servido es perfecta para el poco apetito que tiene.  
Comen en silencio y cuando ambos platos están igual de vacíos, Sherlock saca unos bombones.  
-La familia Stevens.  
-No todos los días una abuela de 80 años con una pancreatitis grave consigue llegar viva a la graduación de su nieto-dice Sherlock poniendo los ojos en blanco. Pero John le conoce demasiado para creérselo por un lado, el universo raramente es así de perezoso y por otro... no es normal que haya tantos regalos de pacientes por metro cuadrado, casi diciéndole "eres un gran médico, Watson".  


Y sí, Sherlock Holmes el 90% del tiempo es un capullo integral. Y parte del 10% restante también. Pero es el mejor amigo de John, y hay momentos donde a John no le cabe la menor duda de por qué.

Cuando por fin se ha metido en la cama, con pocas esperanzas de pegar ojo, escucha unos golpes tímidos en su puerta.  
-Pasa.  
-Creo que hay algo tóxico en mi habitación.-dice Sherlock simplemente y John tiene que hacer un esfuerzo para que no le entre la risa tonta.  
-¿No me digas?  
-Terrible. No puedo arriesgarme a que me pase algo, John. ¿Qué sería de Scotland Yard?-le dice mientras se acuesta a su lado, haciendo que a John le lata el corazón muy rápido.  
-Donovan sería inmensamente feliz.  
-¿Y desde cuando queremos hacerla feliz?-dice Sherlock apoyando su cabeza sobre el hombro de John como si fuera lo más normal del mundo. Y quizás lo es. Porque a John le resulta fácil relajarse viendo el tórax de Sherlock subir y bajar, notando el leve peso de su cabeza sobre su hombro. Como siempre, Sherlock sabía lo que hacía. 

Para que luego digan que vivir con el genio sólo tiene inconvenientes.


End file.
